Competencias internas
Esta es una lista que reúne detalladamente todas las competencias internas realizadas en New Directions. Chicos contra chicas, competencia de mash-up (Vitamin D) Jueces *Will Schuester *Emma Pillsbury Reglas Cada equipo debe cantar y bailar un mash-up entre dos canciones. Premio El equipo ganador tiene el derecho a elegir las canciones presentadas en las seccionales. Equipos thumb|280px|Los chicos de New Directions interpretando "It's My Life/Confessions Part II" Chicos: *Finn Hudson *Noah Puckerman *Artie Abrams *Kurt Hummel *Mike Chang *Matt Rutherford Presentaron un mash-up de It's My Life/Confessions Part II de Bon Jovi y Usher.thumb|280px|Las chicas de New Directions interpretando "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" Chicas: *Rachel Berry *Mercedes Jones *Tina Cohen-Chang *Quinn Fabray *Brittany Pierce *Santana Lopez Presentaron un mash-up de Halo/Walking on Sunshine de Beyoncé y Katrina and the Waves. Ganador Los chicos (El ganador oficial no fue anunciado debido al problema que surgió por haber tomado pseudoefedrina como estimulantes. Sin embargo, Mercedes mencionó en Never Been Kissed que ellos ganaron). Duelo de divas con "Defying Gravity" (Wheels) Jueces *New Directions (excepto Kurt y Rachel) Reglas thumb|280px|Kurt y Rachel cantando "Defying Gravity" Cada participante hará una interpretación de Defying Gravity del musical Wicked. Premio El ganador cantará la canción como un solo en las seccionales. Contrincantes Rachel Berry contra Kurt Hummel Ganador Rachel Berry (Ella ganó la competencia por mayoría de votos, porque Kurt intencionalmente falló en la última nota. A pesar de eso, Rachel no cantó la canción en las seccionales). Competencia de duetos (Duets) Jueces *New Directions (cada dueto obtuvo un voto, ya que cada uno votó por sí mismo)thumb|130px|Duetos Reglas Los miembros de New Directions deben ponerse en parejas y cantar un dueto cada una. Premio El equipo ganador obtiene una cena gratis en Breadstix. Equipos *Mercedes Jones y Santana Lopez - River Deep, Mountain High *Kurt Hummel - Le Jazz Hot *Tina Cohen-Chang y Mike Chang - Sing! *Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry - With You I'm Born Again *Sam Evans y Quinn Fabray - Lucky *Brittany Pierce y Artie Abrams (no participaron) Ganador Sam y Quinn (Ellos ganaron la competencia pero en la cena, Quinn decidió que era una cita y no usó el premio). Chicos contra chicas, competencia de mash-up (Never Been Kissed) Jueces *Will Schuester Reglas Cada equipo debe cantar y bailar un mash-up entre dos canciones que sean tradicionalmente cantadas por personas del sexo opuesto. Premio Ninguno, se realizó por mera competencia.thumb|280px|Las chicas interpretando "Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer" Equipos Chicas: *Rachel Berry *Mercedes Jones *Tina Cohen-Chang *Quinn Fabray *Brittany Pierce *Santana Lopez Presentaron un mash-up de Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer de The Rolling Stones y Bon Jovi. Chicos:thumb|280px|Los chicos interpretando "Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind" *Finn Hudson *Noah Puckerman *Artie Abrams *Kurt Hummel *Mike Chang *Sam Evans Presentaron un mash-up de Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind de The Supremes y En Vogue. Ganador No fue anunciado. Duelo de divas con "Take Me Or Leave Me" (Comeback) Jueces *New Directions (excepto Mercedes y Rachel) Reglas Ambas competidoras cantarán Take Me Or Leave Me del musical Rent.thumb|280px|Mercedes y Rachel interpretan "Take Me or Leave Me" Premio Ninguno. Se realizó por la rivalidad que había entre las dos. Contrincantes Mercedes Jones y Rachel Berry Ganador Empate (Ambas terminan la canción riendo y reconciliadas, dejando la competencia como un empate). Solo en las nacionales (Funeral) Jueces *Will Schuester thumb|130px|Los participantes interpretando sus solos *Jesse St. James Reglas Cada participante debe interpretar un solo para Will Schuester y Jesse St. James. Premio Un solo asegurado en las nacionales y liderazgo vocal en el número grupal. Contrincantes *Santana Lopez - Back To Black de Amy Winehouse *Kurt Hummel - Some People del musical Gypsy *Mercedes Jones - Try A Little Tenderness de Otis Redding *Rachel Berry - My Man del musical Funny Girl Ganador Rachel Berry (Aunque después Will decidió volver a su viejo estilo, con canciones originales interpretadas por todos). Duelo de Marias (Asian F) Jueces *Artie Abramsthumb|260px|Rachel y Mercedes cantando "Out Here On My Own" *Shannon Beiste *Emma Pillsbury Reglas Ambas competidoras deben presentar una versión de Out Here On My Own del musical Fame. Premio La ganadora tendrá el papel principal, Maria, en el musical West Side Story. Ganador Rachel Berry (Originalmente fue un empate, pero Mercedes renuncia al musical y abandona New Directions). Competencia de quemados (Mash-Off) Jueces No hubo juecesthumb|100px|The Troubletonesthumb|100px|New Directions Reglas Como esta competencia sucede durante el juego de quemados, las reglas son como las del juego. Premio Decidir cuál es el mejor equipo. Contrincantes The Troubletones contra New Directions. Ganador The Troubletones New Directions contra The Troubletones (Mash-Off) Jueces *Will Schuester *Shelby Corcoran Reglas Cada club Glee debe presentar un mash-up. Premio Ninguno en particular. Fue para fomentar la sana competencia entre ambos equipos. Equipos New Directions:thumb|280px|New Directions interpretando "I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams Come True" *Rachel Berry *Finn Hudson *Rory Flanagan *Tina Cohen-Chang *Quinn Fabray *Mike Chang *Blaine Anderson *Kurt Hummel *Noah Puckerman *Artie Abramsthumb|280px|The Troubletones interpretando "Rumour Has It/Someone Like You" New Directions presentó un mash-up de I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams Come True de Hall & Oates. The Troubletones: *Santana Lopez *Mercedes Jones *Brittany Pierce *Sugar Motta *3 chicas desconocidas The Troubletones presentó un mash-up de Rumour Has It/Someone Like You de Adele. Ganador Nunca fue anunciado. Competencia de Saturday Night Fever (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Jueces *Will Schuester *Sue Sylvester Reglas Cada miembro del coro debe bailar al estilo disco. Luego, los ganadores de la competencia de baile deben cantar una canción de la película sobre sus planes para el futuro después de la escuela. Premio El atuendo de Tony Manero de Saturday Night Fever. Contrincantes Competencia de baile:thumb|280px|Los participantes interpretando sus canciones *New Directions (Night Fever - cantada por Will, Joe y Blaine) Competencia de canto: *Mercedes Jones (Disco Inferno - con Brittany y Santana) *Santana Lopez (If I Can't Have You) *Finn Hudson (More Than A Woman) Ganador No hubo ganadores; todos ganaron el atuendo, incluidos los jueces. Competencia de la "nueva Rachel" (The New Rachel) Jueces *Artie Abrams Reglas Los participantes deben cantar la canción del verano (Call Me Maybe) y el que más se destaque gana el título de "nueva Rachel", la nueva estrella de New Directions. Premio Con la partida de Rachel a New York y siendo de último año en McKinley, el participante que gane la competencia tendrá la oportunidad de reemplazarla como la nueva estrella de New Directions. Contrincantes *Wade Adamsthumb|280px|Los participantes interpretando "Call Me Maybe" *Tina Cohen-Chang *Blaine Anderson *Brittany Pierce Resultados *'Ganador:' Blaine *Subcampeón: Brittany *Tercer lugar: Tina *Cuarto lugar: Wade Audiciones para Sandy y Danny (The Role You Were Born To Play) Jueces *Finn Hudson *Artie Abrams *Mercedes Jones *Mike Chang Reglas Los participantes deben bailar la canción Born to Hand Jive, cantada por Mercedes Jones, mostrando su relación con su personaje pareja y sus técnicas de baile. Premio Los ganadores obtienen los papeles protagónicos de Danny y Sandy en la producción de Grease. Contrincantes Para el papel de Danny *Jake Puckermanthumb|280px|Los participantes bailando *Ryder Lynn Para el papel de Sandy *Marley Rose *Kitty Wilde Ganadores Ryder Lynn con el papel de Danny y Marley Rose con el papel de Sandy Subcampeones Jake Puckerman con el papel de Putzie y Kitty Wilde con el papel de Patty Simcox Semana de divas (Diva) Jueces *Finn Hudson *thumb|140px|"Diva" de BeyoncéEmma Pillsbury Reglas Los participantes deben interpretar una canción por una "diva" famosa, dejando salir su "diva interior" mientras cantan. Premio El ganador recibe una cena para dos en el Red Rooster Express.[[Archivo:640px-Schermafbeelding_2013-02-09_om_01.01.36.png.jpg|thumb|140px|Blaine interpretando "Don't Stop Me Now"]] Contrincantes *Blaine Anderson - Don't Stop Me Now de Queen *Tina Cohen-Chang - Hung Up de Madonna *Brittany Pierce - Dancing On My Own (escena cortada) *Wade Adams *Kitty Wildethumb|140px|Tina interpretando "Hung Up" *Marley Rose Todos interpretaron Diva de Beyoncé. Sin embargo, sólo Tina y Blaine hicieron solos. Brittany cantaría Dancing On My Own pero la escena fue cortada. Ganador Tina Cohen-Chang Locura de medianoche (Diva) Jueces thumb|280px|Kurt y Rachel interpretando "Bring Him Home" *Estudiantes de NYADA Reglas Los participantes deben intepretar una canción de la misma categoría; quien interrumpa su presentación quedará automáticamente descalificado. Al final, los jueces se pararán del lado de quien crean que su presentación fue la mejor. Premio El ganador gana el derecho a alardear por haber ganado el reto. El perdedor es humillado y ridiculizado por el resto del tiempo que esté en NYADA. Contricantes *Rachel Berry *Kurt Hummel Ambos cantaron Bring Him Home del musical Les Miserables. Ganador Kurt Hummel Chicos contra chicas, competencia de mash-up con música de películas (Girls (and Boys) on Film) Jueces *Will Schuester *Finn Hudson Reglas Cada equipo debe elegir canciones de películas y combinarlas en una presentación que demuestre todas sus habilidades teatrales. Premio Un papel protagónico en la película de Artie.thumb|280px|Los chicos y las chicas interpretando sus canciones Equipos Chicos: *Blaine Anderson *Sam Evans *Jake Puckerman *Ryder Lynn *Artie Abrams *Joe Hart Presentaron un mash-up de Old Time Rock And Roll/Danger Zone de Bob Segger y Kenny Logins. Chicas: *Marley Rose *Wade "Unique" Adams *Kitty Wilde *Tina Cohen-Chang *Brittany Pierce *Sugar Motta Presentaron un mash-up de Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl de Marilyn Monroe y Madonna. Ganadores Ambos equipos ganaron la competencia. Katy vs Gaga (A Katy or A Gaga) Jueces *Will Schuester Reglas Los admiradores de Katy Perry deberán presentar una canción de Lady Gaga, y los admiradores de Lady Gaga deberán presentar una de Katy Perry. Equipos Lady Gaga'':'' *Sam Evans *Artie Abrams *Ryder Lynn *Blaine Anderson *Marley Rose Presentaron Applause de Lady Gaga. Katy Perry: *Jake Puckerman *Kitty Wilde *Wade "Unique" Adams *Tina Cohen-Chang Presentan Wide Awake de Katy Perry. Ganadores Los Katy Perry, puesto que Marley no siguio las reglas y se disfrazo de Katy en lugar de Gaga. Categoría:Competencias